


🎩💍 The Big Question 💍🎩

by Star_Food27



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Copperright, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay male characters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, this is v short n crappy im sorrey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Food27/pseuds/Star_Food27
Summary: Right decides it is a great time to ask leader of the Toppat Clan, Reginald Copperbottom, a big question.
Relationships: Reginald Copperbottom/Right Hand Man
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	🎩💍 The Big Question 💍🎩

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this was a fic I wrote some weeks ago when I couldn't sleep. I decided to post it on here since I felt ok with it

The day was coming to an end. It was now the time of the day known as the golden afternoon. The sun's rays were a warm yellow, giving anything exposed to them a bright yellow hue.  
The Toppat Clan Airship was still striding through the sky. It almost never stopped.  
The leader's Right Hand Man was leaning out on the balcony and seeing the beautiful sun and how it was quickly beginning to set. The sea glistened colors of yellow and warm orange.  
He decided since he had gotten the ring, that it was a perfect time to ask in an environment like this.  
"Righty..." Reginald, the current Toppat Leader, walked right next to the taller man. As he stood with him, he placed his gloved hand over his, their fingers intertwining. RHM turned to him looked him deeply into his lover's brown eyes giving him a smile after.  
"Pretty, isn't it?" He softly caressed Reg's face with his fingertips. The skin which slightly glowed from the golden rays, he thought he looked absolutely stunning.  
"Yes, my dear." Reginald sighed and leaned over and rested the back of his head on Right's shoulder.  
There was silence after that, the only sounds that were heard were the airship's propellers and the delicate wind of the afternoon.  
Right's heart started racing, " _W_ _hat if it all goes wrong and I don't ask him now_ _?"_ He asked himself. Reginald might as well leave any moment he could, the silence may make him want to return inside.  
"'Ey Reg..." Right Hand Man placed his hand on his waist.  
"Yes?" Reginald gave him a worried look, he had a hard time reading faces. Anything could be coming right at him this moment.  
"I 'as planning on askin' you somethin' today. And now is the perfect time to do so." Right Hand Man gave a small peck on Reginald's cheek and soon began searching for something in his pocket.  
As soon as he found the small black box, he propped down on a knee.  
Reginald gasped and began to tear up before the big question was asked.  
"Reginald Copperbottom, current leader of the Toppats, will you accept me, your trusty Right Hand Man as your new husband?"  
Reginald began to uncontrollably sob and covered his mouth with his hands.  
"Y-yes!" He rushed to hug his new fiancé, he pounced on him and both ended up against the balcony's floor. Both laughing together with tears of joy, and bright smiles.  
Right Hand Man stood back up again and helped Reginald get up as well. They both leaned in for a slow and gentle kiss as the sun had set behind them. This was the best moment they could ever wish for right now.


End file.
